


Looking Back at Sunsets

by cherishadamparrish



Series: The Raven Cycle: Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Boys In Love, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishadamparrish/pseuds/cherishadamparrish
Summary: Opal and Ronan surprise Adam with a gift.(Apparently Adam's a dog person).





	Looking Back at Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> here's to 2018, all. I hope your year is filled with some good shit.   
> wrote this to try to get back into writing - it's just a short little thing.

Adam awoke quietly, squinting his eyes against the harsh rays of morning light streaming in through the bedroom window. He turned, frowning when he noticed Ronan’s side of the bed was barren, the sheets crinkled and cold suggesting that he had been gone for some time. It was strange - Ronan tended to either stay in bed until Adam awoke late into the morning or pressed soft kisses against Adam’s collarbone until he was pleasantly pulled from his slumber. 

Ever since he had returned from Harvard following his first semester, Ronan and Opal hadn’t left Adam’s side. The loneliness that had plague Adam his entire life was reduced to the occasional nightmare or the stray deprecative thought when he was on his third cup of coffee and stressed by his course load. 

Adam remembered the first day he returned. From a distance, while arriving, he noticed Opal sitting cross-legged on the driveway, excitedly hopping when she had heard the familiar hum of Adam’s vehicle. Adam’s chest swelled as he parked, Opal pulling his door open before he was properly unbuckled and clamoring onto his lap. She hugged him, as if she hadn’t seen him a mere few weeks before, and he hugged back because he adored her. Her hooves awkwardly knocked into Adam’s knees but he kept still as she held his cheeks, inspecting his face, before planting a wet kiss on the tip of his nose.  _ Adam! _ She had squealed, smiling into his chest, telling her of all he had missed as they finally exited the car and walked towards the entrance, where Ronan stood, leaning against the door frame.

“Happy to see me, Lynch?” Adam had called out. 

“Nah.” Ronan responded but he strode forward, with a barely suppressed urgency, kissing Adam with a ferocity that said _ I missed you, how are you, I love you _ . 

Adam thought back to the memory with fondness, his mouth curling into a grin. He lingered in the comfort of the bed - his bed, _ their _ bed - before standing up. He stretched, hearing the satisfying pop of his eighty-year old body before pulling on a pair of old sweats and one of Ronan’s shirts. 

Adam peered out into the hallway. He checked in on Opal's room, which was vacant.

_ That _ was strange.

As he made his way down the stairs he heard Opal’s familiar squeal. She sounded like she was trying to be quiet but was failing miserably. Adam could hear Ronan desperately trying to quiet her but both were succumbing to soft peals of laughter. Opal’s hooves clanked against the wooden floors. Adam paused on the staircase.

“He’s going to love her.” Opal’s voice was coated in excitement. 

“It’s supposed to be a _ surprise. _ You’re going to wake him up.” Ronan said, hushed. 

Adam rounded the corner. “What’s going on-”

Immediately both parties whirled around. Ronan squawked out a surprised curse. Opal was sitting on her knees, desperately trying to hide something behind her back, her arms noticeably wriggling. 

Adam crossed his arms. “You're being suspicious.”

“You’re supposed to be sleeping.” Ronan hissed.

“Adam!” Opal cheered. 

“Go back to sleep.” Ronan urged. 

“Ronan, what-”

Adam was interrupted by a tiny bark. Adam froze. Opal released what she was holding and an excitable puppy, a golden labrador came skidding out from behind her. 

“We got you a puppy!” Opal grinned. 

“Surprise.” Ronan tacked on.

Adam’s throat dried. He did not move until the tiny puppy realized that Adam was a new presence and subsequently nudged himself against Adam’s calves. Adam slowly crouched down, the puppy placing its paws against hiss chest, licking his face.

Adam spluttered. “You two got a dog?”

“For you.” Ronan’s grin was stretched out into a brilliant smile. He looked dazzled as Adam lifted the dog into his arms, peppering kisses along its head. 

“She’s our newest family member.” Opal corrected. 

“Why?” Adam asked. He said it in disbelief.

“For your birthday.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “My birthday’s not for months.”

“Early present then.”

“Do you love her?” Opal interrupted. She crawled up to where Adam sat, sprawled, and the lab jumped onto her lap, wildly licking her cheeks while she laughed. 

“Yes, of course.” Adam answered. “I just - I can’t believe-” Adam spluttered incoherently. 

“We did it, Urchin. We broke him.”

Adam looked up to him, where Ronan was still standing near the kitchen counter, both sporting dumbfounded, wide smiles. Finally, Ronan walked towards Adam, leaning down and kissing him. 

“Good morning.” Ronan whispered when they pulled away. “Almost forgot that. Apparently we own a dog now. Opal and I picked her up a few days ago from the shelter, signed all the papers - all the boring shit.”

“I can’t believe you did this.”

“It was the brat’s idea mostly. And, one look at this dog and we were done for. Also, I love you. Did I mention that today yet?”

Adam’s eyes started to hurt and he realized it was because he felt the familiar onset of tears forming. He wiped at his eyes. Ronan sat beside him, placing a kiss against his wet cheek, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

Opal hugged Adam’s arm when she noticed his expression, her eyes wide and asked. “Good tears?”

“Yeah, Opal,” Adam said. “Good tears.”

“Good.” Opal nodded once, like she was confirming this. “We still need to name her.”

“Give him some time, Urchin, he’s processing.”

Adam laughed wetly. “Chainsaw’s going to be pissed.”

“She’ll get over it.” Ronan grinned and Adam whistled, catching the puppy’s attention and pulling her onto his lap.

 

 

In the evening, once all the excitement had died down and Opal had fallen asleep halfway through a movie, Adam sighed contently. All was quiet, the puppy was resting over Adam’s thighs while Adam leaned against Ronan. 

“I had a whole plan, you know.” Ronan said forlornly, speaking out of nowhere. 

“What?” Adam responded, somewhat drowsily because they hadn’t spoken for so long that Adam had almost fallen asleep. 

“The dog. It was going to be a whole thing. The entire day was supposed to be, romantic or whatever.”

“This is-” Adam paused, the words catching in his throat. The puppy gently nipped at his shoulder and pressed her wet nose against Adam’s cheek. “It’s perfect. Everything’s really - it’s good. Thank you.” 

Ronan must’ve noticed how Adam’s voice wavered because his eyes grew softer and he pulled him closer. 

“I love you.” Ronan said. It was quiet and passionate and Adam wanted to hear it over and over. 

“I love you too. So much.” Adam kissed Ronan, deeply this time, his breath catching in his throat. The puppy barked and Ronan reluctantly pulled away.

Ronan glared at the dog with faux seriousness. “You need to share him.”

Adam laughed. This was his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Stepped in some dog poop this morning. Writing this was therapeutic.


End file.
